daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Milbauer
Anne Milbauer is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Meredith Scott Lynn from 2012-17. Background Anne is the best friend of Theresa Donovan and despises all things Horton, especially Jennifer Horton. She was also friends with Chloe Lane when Chloe hated Jennifer. Anne has been known to have a particular double standard when it comes to hospitalized l policy. She was overjoyed when Sami Brady gave her evidence of Abigail Deveraux's relationship with EJ DiMera so she could fire Abby for breaking hospital policy; yet, she had medical records forged when Theresa faked having an ankle injury. As of 2017, Anne is now working alongside Jennifer at the Spectator. Storylines |-|2012= Anne was the head of HR at Salem U hospital who was very upset when Jennifer was hired as Director of Communications. Anne believed that she deserved the job. Anne frequently badmouthed Jennifer, much to the dismay of Dr. Daniel Jonas and Nurse Maxine. Chloe returned to Salem in January 2013 and was determined to break-up Daniel and Jennifer. Anxious to see Jennifer suffer, Anne teamed up with Chloe and the two conspired to make Jennifer look horrible to Daniel. But when Chloe's schemes went too far, Chloe realized that Daniel was happy with Jennifer and left town. So, Anne had to look for another avenue to get to Jennifer. |-|2013-15= In the summer of 2013, Jennifer's daughter Abigail was dating Dr. Cameron Davis. Anne learned that Cameron was moonlighting as a stripper. Thinking that getting Cameron fired would upset Abigail and in turn upset Jennifer, Anne set a plan into motion. She notified the president of the hospital board and brought him to the strip club. However, Abigail and Jennifer caught onto her plan and instead enlisted the help of Brady, Daniel, and Rafe to strip with Cameron and donate the money to the hospital. The president was so pleased with how much money they raised for charity that he dismissed Anne and told her not to waste his time. Anne was still adamant to continue her grudge against Jennifer. In summer 2013, Theresa Donovan came to town. Theresa was hired as Jennifer's assistant and the two immediately butted heads. When Anne over heard Theresa and Jen arguing, Anne quickly befriended Theresa. Anne and Theresa began scheming to spread gossip around the hospital that Daniel was sleeping with Theresa. Meanwhile, Theresa actually was spending time with J.J. Deveraux and overdosed one night. Panicked, J.J. called Daniel for help, who showed up and told J.J. to leave. Daniel rode with Theresa in the ambulance to the hospital. This fueled the gossip that Daniel and Theresa were sleeping together. Anne immediately called for Daniel to be tested for drugs. When his test came back clean, she moved for him to be brought before the ethics committee, which she knew that Jennifer was a part of and would have to hear all of the details. When Theresa learned she was pregnant with Brady, she happily shared all of the details with Anne about how she could use this baby to get back together with Brady, but Kristen DiMera stole the baby out of Theresa's womb, leading everyone to question the validity of Theresa's claim, though she later got her baby back. |-|2016-17= In August 2016, Theresa faked an ankle injury and had Anne falsify an X-Ray to back up her claim. In 2017, Anne met Jennifer's brother Lucas Horton, and shared that she was severely depressed when Theresa suddenly left town without saying goodbye to her. Anne got Lucas to give her a job at the Spectator where Jennifer worked, and Jennifer reluctantly gave her a chance. Anne was brought into Jennifer and Drew Donovan's plan to destroy the Orwell device and end the war between the DiMera, Kiriakis, and Hernandez families. Disguised as a cop, Anne managed to get the laptop that had the Orwell on it from the Kiriakis mansion. Crimes and Misdeeds *Conspired with Chloe to spike Jennifer's drink (Feb 2013) *Helped Theresa fake her ankle injury by having x-rays falsified (July 2015) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Nurses Category:Love Interests of Lucas Horton